


Dandy

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Confinement, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Public Nudity, Voyeurism, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request </p><p>Stiles is Dereks Alpha mate, their betas need to be reminded of their place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SterekIsLyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekIsLyf/gifts).



> requested by SterekIsLyf 
> 
> a continuation of Lover Boy!
> 
> (I do take requests, if you have one please drop it in the comments!)  
> enjoy!

Tonight was a pack meet, male betas only. Derek didn't see the females as competition considering Stiles' sexuality, however the males were a different story. Stiles entered the room, clad in only a long undershirt belonging to Derek. The boy flopped by his Alpha, long legs thrown across Dereks lap. One muscular arm curled around Stiles' narrow waist, the other thrown across the firm back of the leather couch.

The betas remained silent, Jackson looking especially uncomfortable. "The full moon will be here soon." Derek began, "you have yet to find your mates, as much as I trust you it's necessary to establish boundaries." Jackson briefly glanced to Liam sitting to his left. Liam pointedly ignored his look, his own eyes firmly fixed on his shoe laces. 

Words were no longer needed, Stiles immediately put himself into position to present himself. Chest laid on the leather cushions his hips bent upwards in the air, knees bent and spread. The ill-fitting undershirt slid down Stiles' thin body, pooling about his shoulder blades. Face turned towards the betas he made fleeting eye contact with Isaac, his pack baby. Said boy flushed a deep pink, fringe draping across his eyes like curtains. 

A quiet moan fluttered from Stiles' throat, his alpha easily rubbing the pad of his thumb along the firm muscle of his entrance. Wet stimulation helped push through his hole, using his thick fingers Derek pulled the taut skin to keep his mates hole open. Isaac had his feet up on the leather couch across from his alpha, face a furious red. He hid his profile behind light blonde hair and thin fingers. Jackson, however, appeared to be at the edge of his seat. Much like Boyd he watched with eager interest, the dark beta had his large arms folded, expression stony but flimsy jeans tight. 

Derek unzipped his trousers, with one hand the alpha pushed the band of his boxers under his balls to allow his large cock to spring free. The large rod bounced against his abdomen, Isaac let out a small squeak. Stiles reached behind himself, nimble arms pulling his cheeks apart to allow his Alpha to use both hands to slick himself. 

Jackson shifted at the sound of skin on skin, Derek sliding his hard dick through his wet fist. Liam placed his hands behind his head, legs spread to allow room for his own twitching dick. Jackson looked towards his friend again, sending silent communication Liams way. The dark haired boy sent his own back at Jackson. 'pay attention!' his frustrated expression screamed at Jackson, gesturing in the Alphas direction. Jackson sent a similar look to Liam, contorting his handsome face as if he swallowed a lemon whole. 

Stiles sighed dramatically, cheeks beginning to pink at the feel of his alpha sliding his hot cock across his hole. One foot placed on the wood floor, the other bent on the leather cushions Derek entered his mate, gripping the boys slender hips to help push his cock. "Alpha..." Stiles whimpered, butt wiggling while being penetrated. Isaac was practically in a ball, shaking and shivering, body hot. Scott put a comforting hand on the betas back, equally as flushed. The leather couch began to rock, Dereks thrusts pushing the sturdy foundation to its limit. One clawed hand gripped the love seat, ripping at the hide creating large holes and rips across the soft exterior. Bits and pieces of inner stuffing poked out between the sliced parts of couch. 

Stiles cried out, cheeks a dark pink as Dereks hard cock pushing against his prostate. Stiles' tight walls worked as suckers against the alphas dick, pulling on the hard cock inside trying to pull it back in every opportunity. Stiles gripped the chairs shoulder as his torso was pushed with the power of his mates hips. "oooohh!!" Stiles groaned loudly, panting "fuck meeeee!" in response to Stiles' pleading a loud growl ripped through the room but it wasn't Derek. 

The wolves fell silent, Stiles still heaving under Derek. Liam gave Jackson a look of horror, the beta was nearly off his seat, eyes a sparkling blue and claws ready. Derek detached himself from the soft skin of his mate, eyes flashing a deep red. Dereks face twisted in rage and amusement, fur lining his brow and cheeks, large hands and arms veiny. Jackson stood upright, chest heaving, Liam called his name but the beta was solely focused on the beautiful mate and powerful alpha before him. 

"are you challenging your alpha, Jackson?" Derek asked, voice deep and dangerous. The beta swallowed "I want... to fuck him." he huffed, watching Stiles as he sat up properly, the baggy undershirt sliding back down the boys thin torso to cover his flushed chest and belly. Isaac was practically in Scotts lap, terrified and intrigued. A dark smirk crossed Dereks features, powerful hands carding through Stiles' messy hair. "Alright." The alpha turned to his mate, looking for approval. The boy seemed conflicted. "Alpha..." he whimpered, holding his large hand with his delicate ones "don't hurt him." tears welled in Stiles eyes at the thought of his beta being injured at the hands of Derek or anyone. 

wolf features receding Derek gave Jackson a firm, angry look. "the pack meet is over. Go home." Liam stood, sending a concerned look Jacksons way. When the beta turned to leave Derek called to him, ordering Jackson to come with Stiles and himself.

 

The loft was empty save for the three of them, Jackson stood naked with his Alpha, Stiles kneeling on the dark sheets. "Touch yourself." Derek ordered, guiding his mates head towards his cock. The boy suckled at the head, using both hands to hold the end he couldn't take. Jackson did as instructed, careful to withdraw his claws when his hot hand wrapped around his aching dick. Pulling in time with Stiles's bobbing Jackson huffed, watching the boy take his Alpha like a good little bitch. Derek humped into his mates mouth, groaning at the burning suction. Jackson cupped his balls, squeezing his sensitive testicles squeezing precum from his slit. 

Derek detached Stiles from his cock, positioning the boy on his back. Stiles laid out dutifully, legs spread obscenely exposing his hole, still wet from earlier. The alpha gripped his own cock as well, stroking in time with Jackson "See that?" he said, "his hole is always so tight, so greedy, he's crying for a cock right now. Maybe your cock." Jackson moaned, squeezing the base of his dick to prevent from cumming. Stiles wormed his fingers into his hole, swirling his own insides, whimpering. Forcing three fingers inside Stiles cried out in frustration. 

"Make me cum, please!" The boy whimpered, swiftly jerking himself while fingering his hole. "Make him cum." Derek ordered, well on his way to his own orgasm. Jackson cautiously reached for Stiles, ready to pull away if instructed. Batting away the slender fingers they were replaced by Jacksons much thicker pair. Stiles continued to pull his own cock as Jackson found his prostate, continuously twisting and pinching the boys sweet spot. Stiles moaned, bucking into Jacksons touch, face burning red under Dereks loving gaze. 

The mates orgasm was sudden and unexpected, spurting globs of cum across his own belly. Derek allowed his own orgasm to unravel, a stream of hot liquid painting Stiles chest and face. The boy gripped Jacksons hard dick, lapping at the slit for the cum that swoon fallowed. Painting Stiles with white Jackson looked worriedly in Derek, afraid he may have crossed a new line. Derek, however, looked content, helping Stiles lick himself clean.


End file.
